Slipped Away
by ColourfulCrayons410
Summary: I fell to the ground my sobs taking over. I sat there in the rain for who know how long, my tears never stopping. One-Shot. Song-Fic. Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne


**kay so i know that is short but i have had this idea for like weeks.  
i know i can't spell and that i have terrible grammer. (probably the worst in the world)  
i hope you enjoy it**

**Summary: one year ago today Edward die in a car crash and Bella, to this day blames herself.**

* * *

SLIPPED AWAY

I locked the door and continued my walk to my car, keeping my head down so the neighbours couldn't see my face. I got into the car and closed the door turning on the radio. I couldn't stand the silence these days, all it did was make the looming gray cloud over my head grow even bigger. The song playing didn't help either, nothing ever did.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Everything was a reminder of how my life is now how my life had changed. How, had I not wanted him home sooner, my life would be normal and we would be cuddling on the couch watching our favourite movies. But that's the thing _that _isn't my life anymore, not now. Everything is different, _I'm _different. I barely talk; I don't like to sleep for my dreams haunt me. His family, _our _family, tries to make it alright but I know it's not.

_Na na na na na na na_

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

As I pulled up to the cross on the side of the road, flowers in hand, I let the tears fall freely down my checks streaking them with the salty liquid.

I placed the flowers against the white wooden cross, along with the hundreds of other flowers, bears, cards and pretty much anything and everything. I took a step back and look at it all from a small distance. Everyone in our small town of forks loved Edward, it all showed in the scene that lay before me.

The tears continued to flow I got back into my Volvo and continued onto my destination. The Graveyard.

I walked through the rows till I found the head stone I was looking for.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
1971-2007  
Loving Husband,  
Brother and Son  
Best Friend in the World  
"Two souls with but a single thought,  
Two hearts that beat as one."  
- Friedrich Halm

I ran my finger over the engraved letter of Edwards's head stone.

"It's so hard, living without you, Edward. I…I don't know what to do with myself……I….. I don't know where to start. No one's the same…. They're all trying to tell me it will be fine, we will be fine, but I know it won't, we won't. Nothing is fine without you" I sobbed

"I'm sorry……. Sorry that I was making you rush home……. Sorry for it all…. The fights……… everything. It's all my fault. None of them say they blame me but I know it's true if you weren't rushing home to see me……… you………. You would have seen the ice…….you would have taken a different road. I'm to blame for your death for you running into that tree"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

"I don't know how to live without you Edward." I said my anger rising "Why do you leave? What am I suppose to do now? You were my life you are my life! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?"

"I don't know if I can do this Edward….."

I fell to the ground my sobs taking over. I sat there in the rain for who know how long, my tears never stopping. Eventually Rosalie and Emmett found me and carried me away, everything passed in a blur. All I can remember is whispering "I love you, Edward" before falling into the dreaded dreamless slumber.

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

_

* * *

There is my story. _

_ma pièce de résistance._

_Please Review! I would love you for it and will try to reply to them all!_

_song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne_

_leach lover_


End file.
